The emergency system currently used in most K-12 schools throughout the country is a manual system utilizing three cards (plastic or paper) that are color coded. Each card has been assigned a status for each color. Three color cards are issued to each room in the school and the teacher or staff member is trained in an emergency to gather all students or staff in a designated secure area of the room, lock the door, and slide a colored card under the door or place it in the window to indicate the status of that particular room. The Principal, security or other designated employee(s) are then responsible to walk around and determine the safe and secure vs. unsecured rooms needing attention in the emergency. This puts those individuals in a potentially dangerous environment should they encounter an intruder or dangerous individual while taking inventory of the status of all rooms. Thus, there is a need for a more automated system that may safely indicate and communicate the security level of one or more areas to persons of interest.